


Making a Right

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Anathema needs to have a talk with Newton.
Kudos: 4





	Making a Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a self-indulgent thing because their relationship has always bothered me. If you ship them, that's great and fine and valid. I just don't so I wrote this.

“Newton,” Anathema said, “We need to talk.” Newton put down the book he was reading and looked over to Anathema. 

“Yes?” 

“We need to break up.” This caught Newton off guard.

“What? Why?” 

“Well, see,” Anathema said as she tried to piece her thoughts together in a way that wouldn’t hurt Newton as badly. He was a really good guy. He just wasn’t a guy for  _ her _ . “The only reason we’re even here is because Agnes said so,” Anathema said. “As if Agnes is the one person who gets a say in anything.” Newton thought for a moment and realized that Anathema was right. That first day, any time they did  _ anything _ Anathema was able to pull a card that implied or directly stated exactly what they did. Some of the things, he suspected, only happened because Anathema had read a card and made sure it came true. 

“But she read the future!” Newton said. “Even if we only started because of her, that doesn’t mean that we can’t go on our own.” Anathema shook her head. 

“We don’t have the same views on anything.” She said. “We don’t actually have anything in common. This whole thing feels forced.” 

“But we’re only just getting to know each other,” Newton said though he knew it to be in vain. Anathema was right. The only thing that felt natural about their relationship was the sex. And you simply cannot have an entire relationship based on sex. He knew this very well. He sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just that you’re the first girl who’s ever been interested in me.” Anathema smiled sadly before remembering that she was a witch. She threw various ingredients into a bottle and handed it to Newton. 

“It’s the least I can do,” She said to his surprised look. 

“Its a sort of spell. I’ve never used it myself, but my family has been using it for years. Finding a partner can be hard. That helps it along.” Newton nodded though he didn’t at all understand.

“Do I drink it?” 

“Put it on your hands and just leave it.” Newton nodded.

“Thank you.” Anathema smiled. 

Newton didn’t have much with him. He’d only been planning on staying in Anathema’s house for a few days. She was going to have to head back to the United States soon anyway. She didn’t have a visa which made it hard for her to legally stay in the country. He’d wanted to spend all the time he could with her before she left. But now, it seemed, he was the one leaving. 

He knew it was for valid reasons. He was feeling the disconnect as well, he’d just been too afraid to say it. It didn’t make much sense to keep in a relationship that was going nowhere just because some dead witch said so. 

He was thankful for his time with Anathema nonetheless. It had shown him that life could be more interesting than it always looked. He couldn’t quite remember what’d happened on the day they had met, but he was positive he would never experience anything like it again. However, what he could do was start living his own life like he actually mattered. Stop with the “I can do things once these pieces fall into place” and just do what he wanted. He knew that a small piece of him would forever belong to Anathema. 

Once he’d gotten his things gathered, Anathema helped him put everything in his car. She watched him go as he left. Once he was out of sight, she turned to go back inside to do a hard think about what she wanted to do with her own life. 

She had based everything she had ever done on what Agnes said. Without the prophecies, Anathema didn’t know who she was. She had spent her entire life studying them and not being allowed to do anything else. It had gotten to a point that she didn’t even  _ like _ witchcraft anymore. She couldn’t say she knew what was out there as an option for her. 

She was glad she’d sent Newton away. SHe’d had a heavy weight on her chest ever since she called him her boyfriend that had now eased itself. It was the first choice that had been what she wanted rather than what Agnes wanted. It felt nice to have been able to make a choice, she had to admit. 

She began gathering her things. She didn’t exactly want to go home, but she really couldn’t stay here. She couldn’t afford to overstay her welcome in a country that wasn’t hers.

She ended up going home anyway. She didn’t speak to her mother for the first few weeks of being back. She didn’t want to be forced to face the fact that she and Newton had destroyed all of the new prophecies. 

She spent those weeks exploring different parts of herself that she hadn’t known were there before. She learned to paint and explored writing too, along with a number of other things that she never was able to do before. 

Within a few months, Newton realized that whatever curse had been on him with technology had been lifted. He was able to go to school for the degree he had always wanted. For the first time in his entire life, being a computer engineer actually seemed like something he could do. 

While at university, he met the girl who would later become his wife. After meeting her, he was grateful that Anathema had dumped him. He never knew that love would feel so good.

Anathema eventually became a teacher. She realized that she loved talking to Adam about everything and wanted to do that with other children. 

She never married or had children of her own, but she spent the rest of her life doing her own thing. For the first time in her life, she knew what being happy meant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
